Our Reasons
by Hanyou Rakuen
Summary: Just another look at the reasons for why the Warblers were going to slushy Kurt.


They were a team. Afterall, once a Warbler always a Warbler right? Maybe there was no justifiable excuse for what they did in other people's eyes. And maybe what they did wasn't right. However, no matter what it seems, they did have reasons for what they did. They weren't trying to be bullies or anything like that. Some of them have come from situations where they were harassed and bullied. They weren't trying to do that to anyone else. But maybe, they were just trying to get a little revenge. That maybe it just hurt a bit to see Blaine leave. That maybe they wanted to hurt Kurt for taking Blaine away. Maybe they let what Sebastian said get to them. But there are reasons for their actions and here they are.

They still remember when Blaine first came to Dalton. His arm was still in sling and bruises still littered his face. His eyes were darting around as he scanned his new environment. When he was introduced to everyone, he gave a smile and politely introduced himself. However, his eyes were still wary, judging everyone to see if they would do the same to him as his old high school did. When he saw that the no bullying policy was actually enforced though, he slowly relaxed and opened himself up. He became happier and smiled more. But it was when he joined the Warblers that his smiles really became genuine. He lost himself in the music and his genuine love for music gained him our admiration. With that, he became our lead singer. We went through thick and thin together. When he had nightmares about his old school, we were there. When he had opinions, we listened. When he introduced new ideas, we gave them a try. While some people would say we were ridiculous for actually going to the Gap to help him serenade a guy, it was just us being his friends and doing what we could for him. We admired him and protected him. Everyone was happy but then Kurt came along.

Kurt changed him. Before Kurt, Blaine only did safe things. He was openly gay and he wasn't ashamed of it. We weren't ashamed of him. But Kurt made him do things that would only get him hurt. Kurt made him go to his prom when he knew that Blaine had been hurt there before. What if he had gotten hurt again because he couldn't resist anything that Kurt asked of him? While we knew that Kurt wasn't a bad guy, just his existence meant that things were changing. We slowly lost time with Blaine. Weekends that we used to spend together, he now only spent with Kurt. We accepted it because we knew that Blaine was happy and he hadn't gotten hurt yet. But then Kurt transferred back to McKinley and Blaine was actually thinking about transferring there himself. We knew that the only thing holding him back was us. He was actually willing to throw himself into the danger just to be with Kurt. We knew how homophobic that school was and how likely the chance would be that Blaine would be hurt once it got out that he was gay. But what could we say? We didn't want to lose our friendship with Blaine so we kept our silence. But maybe that was the start of the resentment that we harbored against Kurt. It was just a spark at that point but it grew fiercer the longer that Blaine was away. It grew stronger when Blaine came back to Dalton to visit and we saw the longing in his eyes. He wasn't happy at McKinley. He wouldn't tell us what, but we're sure that it had something to do the Glee club over there. It was because of Kurt that Blaine had left us. It was because of Kurt that Blaine was putting himself in someplace dangerous. It was because of Kurt that Blaine was unhappy.

So maybe, we let Sebastian influence a little. He knew how we felt. After all, we always talked about Blaine to him. So the slushy sounded like a good idea. It would just be a little humiliation. It would just be a little pain. It wasn't anything compared to the pain that we had suffered and the pain we knew Blaine was suffering and would suffer. We didn't know that there was rock salt in it. But that's not the important part. The important part is that we didn't account for how much Blaine valued Kurt. We didn't account for the fact that Blaine would jump in front of Kurt to take the slushy for him. We were horrified but there was a small part in each of us that was happy. This is what Blaine deserved for leaving us. But then he was screaming in horrible pain and we felt terrible. How could we think that? Maybe that's why we all left so quickly. We were ashamed of what we had felt and wanted to avoid having to confront it.

But during Black and White, that's what we had to do. We had to confront what we did. They had a tape recording that Sebastian had put rock salt into the slushy. He really wanted to seriously injure Kurt and instead we seriously injured Blaine. So maybe our reasons aren't great for what happened. Maybe they don't justify what happened. After all these events, we don't really feel that they justify what happened either. We were planning on hurting a Warbler and we actually hurt another Warbler. And for that, we will always remember and will always be ashamed.


End file.
